hscrfandomcom-20200214-history
2000 Winn Dixie 300
The 2000 Winn Dixie 300 held at Talladega Superspeedway on October 14th,2000, was the nineteenth event of the 2000 ARCA Bondo-Marhyde Series Season. *Previous Event *Index *Next Event Race Results Finish Start Car # Driver Sponsor Make Laps Led Status 1 5 95 David Keith Visual Bible Ford 113 40 Running 2 26 16 Tim Steele HS Die/Softech Fird 113 6 Running 3 1 57 Kirk Shelmerdine CLR Ford 113 29 Running 4 3 1 Matt Hutter Phoenix Construction Chevrolet 113 15 Running 5 6 5 Bobby Gerhart Greektown Casinos Chevrolet 113 3 Running 6 9 8 Shawna Robinson Kmart/Pacific Garden Ford 113 0 Running 7 8 99 Lyndon Amick Mitsubishi Wireless/Powertel Pontiac 113 5 Running 8 22 50 Andy Belmont America Online/York Heating Ford 113 0 Running 9 33 84 Norm Benning SoBe Healthy Refreshments Chevrolet 113 7 Running 10 31 23 Ron Cox John Dunn Trucking Chevrolet 113 0 Running 11 25 72 Dwayne Leik Realtree/STG Chevrolet 113 0 Running 12 20 4 Marc Brenner The Outdoor Channel Chevrolet 112 0 Running 13 15 46 Frank Kimmel Advance Auto Parts/Pork White Meat Chevrolet 112 0 Running 14 17 51 Joe Cooksey Maurtco Motorsports Chevrolet 112 0 Running 15 30 14 Christian Elder Great Clips for Hair Pontiac 112 1 Running 16 28 75 Bob Schacht Racing for Christ Ford 112 0 Running 17 38 47 Jon Herb WorldBestBuy.com Ford 110 0 Running 18 7 42 Dan Pardus Harmon Auto Glass Chevrolet 109 0 Running 19 36 10 Curt Piercy Rich & Sons/ Reid's Auto Color Pontiac 109 0 Running 20 40 73 Ed Curtis Jim Curtis Racing Chevrolet 108 0 Accident 21 18 32 Mark Stahl Auto Bell Car Wash Ford 106 0 Running 22 39 62 Anthony Hill Anthony Hill Racing Ford 104 0 Running 23 37 24 Chuck Weber Cardinal Tool Company Chevrolet 101 0 Running 24 13 22 Mike Swaim Jr. Xlerator Pontiac 100 0 Fuel Pump 25 11 27 Ryan Newman Alltell Ford 97 0 Accident 26 4 21 Mark Thompson Midway Islands Ford 96 7 Accident 27 23 53 Robert Burroughs Atwood Chevrolet/Cooper Tires Pontiac 81 0 Engine 28 32 58 Bob Kelly Tallahassee Community College Pontiac 62 0 Clutch 29 29 7 Rich Woodland Rich Woodland Racing Chevrolet 58 0 Accident 30 14 6 Brad Baker American Truck Source/Peterbilt Pontiac 58 0 Accident 31 12 67 Brian Ross Loctite Chevrolet 58 0 Accident 32 35 59 Mark Gibson Maurtco Motorsports Chevrolet 58 0 Accident 33 2 66 Bob Strait Dauphin Tech Ford 58 0 Accident 34 24 19 Cavin Councilor Earthlink/Target Saws & Blades Chevrolet 58 0 Accident 35 19 31 Randal Ritter Polk & Sullivan Insurance Chevrolet 57 0 Accident 36 34 38 Dale Kreider QMI Oil Products Chevrolet 39 0 Engine 37 16 48 Mike Harmon Alabama Auto Show/Reliance Tool Chevrolet 37 0 Radiator 38 21 60 Rick Markle Dyna Pak /RaceDayAd.com Chevrolet 31 0 Driveshaft 39 10 28 Skip Smith Shop Vac Chevrolet 5 0 Accident 40 27 3 J.R. Robbs Broadway Motor Company Chevrolet 0 0 Did Not Start Race Stats *Did Not Qualify: Phillip Young (#2), Dick Tracey (#02), David Romines (#58), Dicky Williamson (#0), Drew White (#98) *Talladega Pole Award: Kirk Shelmerdine 50.247 (190.579 mph) *Margin of Victory: under caution *Cautions: 9 for 56 laps *Time of Race: 2:31:39 *Average Speed: 118.924 mph *Lap Leaders: Shelmerdine 1-10, 28-31, 40-49, 51-55 (29); Hutter 11-25 (15); Steele 26-27, 71-74 (6); Benning 32-36, 63-64 (7); Gerhart 37-39 (3); Keith 50, 75-113 (40); Thompson 56-62 (7); Elder 65 (1); Amick 66-70 (5)